


Runaway

by Livingshroom



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Coming Out, Contest! AU, F/M, Fluid Sexuality, Frottage, Grinding, Homophobic Language, I might go to hell for this, M/M, Mild Kink, Step-Sibling Incest, Threesome, age difference (Zach and Frankie), bottoms up and devils laugh, handjobs, oh well, polygamous relationship, rags to riches! AU, teenage runaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingshroom/pseuds/Livingshroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach Rance, teenage runaway, finds himself on the streets of New York City. He owns the clothes on his back, a cellphone, and a grand total of $50 and 10 cents. He's taken in by aspiring artists, Frankie and Ariana Grande, and their journey begins as they search for fame and fortune.</p><p>(Or: Zach falls in love with both of the Grande siblings...on national television)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to New York

Zach had never been to New York City before, and, while the towering buildings where just as breathtaking as in the movies, it was dirtier than he had expected. The city was paved with layers of trash and debris. The people in the city walked quickly, as if they were all late for the most important meeting of their lives, and Zach had only tried to keep pace for a while.

Now, he lay on a park bench, trying to pull his coat more tightly around him, and wishing that he could afford thicker gloves.

It's not like he had run away without a plan. When his plane had landed, he had walked to find his uncle who lived in the city. As soon as Zach had explained that he was running away, his uncle refused to let him stay and tried to call his mother. _This is for your own good_ , his uncle told Zach, and Zach gave him the middle finger.

It was moments like these, when the wind pierced through his thin clothes, that Zach missed Florida's warmth and his home. He thought of all the people he loved that he had left behind like Peyton and...Zach couldn't think of anyone else besides Peyton. He made a face as his mother and father's faces crossed his mind. No, he couldn't go back.

"Shit," Zach whispered. The sky was an ominous gray, and his breath was a ghostly white. He knew that that it would be dangerous to sleep in this park again.

Zach had once read a story about two children who ran away from home and lived in the Metropolitan Museum. When he was a child, Zach dreamed that he too could make it on his own. He had craved the freedom, but now that he was 'free,' he realized that life was not a movie or book where people could survive in NYC with nothing.

So Zach wandered back to the airport, shivering, and wondered if he could stay there for the night. He found a seat and fell asleep upright.

"Excuse me!" Zach was shaken awake. He found himself face to face with squinted eyes.

"Um, can I help you?"

"What is your flight, sir?," the security guard spat and Zach flinched at his tone, "This is an airport not a shelter for the homeless. So if you're not boarding a plane then I suggest you kindly leave."

Zach, still bleary with only a couple hours of sleep, stumbled out of the airport with the eyes of the security guard trained on him.

He was covered in snow after only a minute, and he shook in fear. For the first time in his life, Zach was truly afraid of freezing.

He still had his phone with him, and he opened his mother's contact and stared at her disappointed face. He imagined walking back to his Uncles, admitting defeat, and coming back home.

Zach sat down on the steps of the airport, cried, and -although he wasn't religious -prayed that someone would help him. He had read in a book that every person has a guardian angel that watches over them, and he sure as fuck could use an angel right now. Or maybe even a miracle.

"Are you okay? We saw the way that security guard pushed you out, and we wanted to know if you were alright?"

Zach's guardian angels were beautiful. The boy had pink hair, large eyes, and a kind smile. The girl, who clutched the boy's hand, was in all white with small cat ear poking out of her brown hair. He wasn't sure if they were siblings or a couple.

"I'm- I'm ok- no, fuck it, I'm not okay. I've only got the clothes on his back, a cellphone, and a grand total of $50 and 10 cents. I'm  going to fucking freeze to death, and I wo- I can't go home," Zach was crying, and it was so cold that he was surprised that the tears hadn't frozen on his cheeks. He was coming undone in front of two total strangers.

To his surprise, the girl started to sob at his words, immediately touched by his pain, and she let go of the pink boy's hand to hug him. She was so soft and white that Zach was afraid to touch her in fear that he would stain her.

"What's your name?"

"Zach. Rance. My name is Zach Rance."

"And you really don't have anywhere to go?"

"Yes, I planned to go to my uncle's apartment, but he- he won't let me stay. I-I can't go back home," he admitted, and the girl hugged him tighter.

"Oh, Frankie. We can't let him stay out on the streets on a night like this. It's going to be Christmas in a couple days and no one -no one!- should spend the holiday's alone," she sobbed as she spoke, and Zach had never had a girl this beautiful so close to him before. He felt his cheeks heat up at her kind words.

"Ariana, sweetie, we barely have enough room for ourselves in our apartment let alone another boy. Oh no, baby, don't cry. Shit! Oh god, you're breaking my heart. Zach, do you want to stay with us for a night?" The man, who was the only one with any composure left, sat down on the airport steps, and soothingly rubbed their backs. He kissed Arianna on the cheek and Zach, and Zach was overwhelmed at the intimacy of these strangers.

"Yes, No, I mean I don’t want to be a burden. I'm- I don't know what to say. Thank you. Thank you, god, _thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou._.."

"It’s okay, Zach. I'm so sorry for being this emotional," Ariana's mascara was dripping, "It's just my brother, Frankie, when he came out was kicked out before Christmas too. They only let him back in after my Grandpa stood up for him and now that he died we’ve been kicked out again. A-and i-it was so hard because I love Frankie so much, an-and I can't imagine."

Zach stiffened uncomfortably.

"I'm not- I'm not gay," Zach stuttered surprised by the assumption, "That's not the reason I can't go home."

"What it then?" Ariana  asked, and Zach was appreciative of the offer they had given him, but he couldn't tell them the real reason.

"I can't say, but  I-I hurt the people I love most."

"Oh, god, I knew it," Frankie muttered, "We've offered our bed to a mass murderer! You pretend to be homeless and then kill people right?"

Zach giggled, which he hadn't done for weeks, and he liked this  boy. Ariana still had her arms wrapped around him, and Frankie was rubbing his back, and Zach wondered if it was possible to fall in love with two strangers. Weirder things had happened in New York City, right?

 

\-----------------------

 

Frankie had a car, a dingy old piece of metal that Zach was surprised worked, and he drove them from the airport to the apartment him and Ariana shared. The car, despite it's inability to go faster than 30 mph, was warm, and Zach thanked them again for their kindness. If he wasn't so exhausted he may have cried again.

"Well, here it is. What's ours is yours. Feel free to make yourselves at home," Frankie announced. Zach looked around the cramped apartment. It was cosy in the sort of way where the bed was right next to the stove, and the only separate room was the bathroom.

"It's...nice," Zach knew he was in position to judge, since he was here due to their generosity alone, but there was an infestation of ants marching towards the kitchen.

It was warmer in here than outside, but he didn't take off his thin coat  because he had nothing to change into. Frankie, on the other hand, immediately started to strip his clothes. Zach averted his eyes at the sight of his lean, muscular chest, but he felt his face warm up in response.

Ariana, with a little more modesty, put on her PJ's in the bathroom. In the dim light, he could see the outline of her breasts in her Hello Kitty nightgown, and, even though he was sure she was two years older than him, Zach felt indecent for looking at her.

"There's only one bed."

"Don't worry," Frankie winked, "It's only for tonight."

“Okay...just for tonight,” Zach agreed as he crawled under the covers with his clothes still on.

Ariana, the smallest, slept curled under her brother, and Zach, who wanted to keep warm, cuddled Frankie. Zach slipped his hands around the older boy's waist, and he felt oddly content. He fell asleep instantly with the warmth of blankets and bodies and belonging.

 

\-----------------------

 

They had said only one night, but no one asked Zach to leave in the morning. Zach was afraid to ask in case they kicked him out.

Ariana was working as a waitress in the local cafe, and she had to leave for work. Frankie wouldn't say what it was he did but the hours were late. Zach had a feeling he was a stripper or escort of some sort.

"It pays the bills you know...It's not like we aspired to live like this. We still have dreams. I want to be on Broadway, and Ariana wants to be a singer. But this is what works," Frankie explained as he boiled water on the stove to fill the bathtub with. The landlord wouldn't fix the boiler so they had to heat water themselves or take a cold shower.

Zach helped fill the tub with the hot water: "I respect it.You two work hard, and you didn't have to help me when you're not even that well off...but you did."

Frankie took off his clothes and gestured for Zach to do the same in order to “preserve water.” Zach had never, not even when he was younger, taken a bath with someone else, but he complied.

Zach was in a tub. Naked. With a hot man. Frankie didn't look uncomfortable to be bathing with a stranger, but Zach sat scrunched up on his end and covered himself with his hands.

"Come closer. I'll wash your hair if you want," Frankie commanded, and Zach wasn't sure it could get any weirder so he agreed. Frankie was gentle. He poured warm water on Zach's hair, lathered his hands with shampoo, and rubbed his scalp. Zach could barely contain a moan at the feeling, and he bit his lip.

"This is...it feels weird but like good. Really good. Oh," Zach spoke as Frankie scrubbed at his scalp, and the way he was pulling on Zach's hair made him harden. Zach hadn't jerked off in a week, and the way Frankie was caressing his head and breathing against his neck was doing strange things to him.

"You're certainly excited," Frankie teased as he stared down at Zach's erection, and Zach stiffened in embarrassment, "Don't worry. I don't care if you take care of it. I've done stranger things at work."

Frankie covered Zach's eyes to keep the soap from falling into his eyes as he poured water on Zach's hair. Zach was feeling warm, and the water and steam had relaxed him.

Eyes glazed and mouth agape he nodded in agreement as he touched himself. Frankie, hands still washing the suds from Zach's hair, slipped down his chest before they reached his lower area.

"Do you want me to do it for you?" Frankie whispered, and Zach knew that this wasn't how he should be behaving with someone he had just spent the night curled up against or who had shown him hospitality, "I'd love to do it for you, baby."

Maybe it was the baby that set him over the edge or the way he could feel Frankie's stubble against his shoulder. He nodded, and let Frankie take care of him. He knew it should have been humiliating sitting like a child between Frankie's legs and letting him jerk him off, but it was erotic.

"Sit still. Shhh, I got you," Frankie whispered sweet nonsensical things in his ear, and Zach arched his back in pleasure as he allowed himself to submit.

"Oh god. Frankie. I'm going- I'm going-" Frankie pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, and Zach came. It should have been dirty, but he felt more sated and pleased. Frankie kissed him on the cheek, which was surprisingly chaste for what they had just done, and teased him.

"The water's a little dirty now, but I'm sure Ariana could still bathe in it," Zach felt his cheeks turn scarlet at the thought of sweet little Ari in here with them, and he shook his head to get the thought out of his head.

"Shit. I don't know what to say," Zach started, but Frankie was already washing his own pink hair as if the last couple minutes had been nothing.

"Thank you is usually enough," Frankie replied, and Zach burst into laughter. God, everything Frankie did was either hilarious or sexy. What was this boy made of?

Zach dried himself with a towel, and tried to wrap his mind over the last 24 hours. How had he gotten so lucky?

 

\-----------------------

 

Zach noticed that Frankie liked to baby both of them. They went grocery shopping and anything that Ariana begged for, candy or cookies, he bought her. Zach knew that finances for the two of them weren't easy, and he offered to chip in his 50 $ and 10 cents. Frankie refused.

"No, Zach, that's all you have right now. We can afford these groceries, and all you wanted was fruitloops, anyways. Don't pout, baby. Once you get a job, then you'll have to help out more," Frankie was packing up the groceries, and Zach looked up in surprise.

"You mean I- I can stay?"

"It's Christmas tomorrow," Ariana piped in wrapping her hands around his waist, "We can't just kick you out! What kind of Christian's would we be?"

"I'm jewish," Zach pointed out and Frankie rolled his eyes.

"So was Jesus. Now, help me carry these to the car. First one there can ride shotgun!"

Ariana let go of his waist, grabbed two bags, and raced out the store with Zach on her heels. He beat her by an inch, but she started tickling him, and Zach was afraid he was going to drop the eggs. They were laughing, red faced, as Frankie walked up,grinned at them and opened the trunk.

So Zach rode shotgun, and he listened as Frankie told them about a drunk customer who kept calling him "Rachel" when he gave him a lapdance. Zach and Ariana watched him, spellbound, as he told the story.

'Winter wonderland' came on the radio, and the Grandes burst into song. Zach had heard them humming before, but their voices were...angelic. He was moved by the sound of them harmonizing, and he joined in with them. Frankie looked at him in surprise as his low voice perfectly matched the Grande's high ones.

"We should be, like, a singing group," Ariana said, and Zach laughed at the absurdity of the thought. She pulled at his ear.

"Like NYSNC? Or One Direction?"

"No! Not a boyband, silly. A singing group. I could be the lead, and you two could be my backup," Ariana explained, "We could call it...Zankiana."

"Zankiana? Sounds like an illness." Frankie snorted, and she pulled at his ear for the dismissive comment.

"It's a combination of our name's, Frankstar!"

"How about Starving Artists? Because that's what we're going to be. I mean- who would buy our music?" Zach was a realist, but Ariana snorted at the name.

"Let's be the Runaways because we all escaped to New York City," Ariana decided.

"You better start running because the first one in the house can help me put the star on the tree,"Frankie teased as they pulled up at the apartment, and they bolted outside. Pushing. Shoving. Lovingly tangled up in each other. 

 

\-----------------------

 

Zach woke up Christmas morning, despite being jewish, oddly excited. Their apartment was warm, and the scent of sizzling bacon and pancakes made his mouth water. He could see from where he lay in their bed that Frankie was in the kitchen, and Ariana was still pressed up at his side. She shifted in her sleep and pressed up against his morning wood. He could barely suppress a groan.

"Ariana," he tried to push her away, but she only pressed further back onto him. God, Zach felt filthy rocking against her backside.

Then she rolled over, wide awake, and pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek just like her brother would. Zach was going to ask her if she could let him go when one of her small hands disappeared under the covers,pulled down his underwear, and wrapped around him. He gasped at the contact.

"God, Ari, Frankie's right there...we can't-" she kissed him to shut him up as her hand slowly slid up and down his shaft. He could feel her perky breasts against his chest, and, she didn't even flinch when he wrapped his hand around one.

"It's okay. We can share," she whispered, and Zach wasn't sure if she meant that they could share Frankie or Frankie would share Zach with her. Either way, Zach was only a couple seconds from coming all over Ariana's Hello Kitty nightgown.

She sucked at his neck as Frankie hummed a Christmas tune under his breathe, and Zach came on her hands and gown. Like before, he felt sated and blissful instead of dirty. He knew, in the back of his mind, that there were many things wrong with sleeping with two siblings whose apartment he was sharing, but he didn't want to listen to logic. Fuck common sense.

"Did you like that?" Ariana asked as she sat up, the front of her nightgown stained, and he nodded. She peeled off the dirty garment as Frankie turned around, and her brother didn't even flinch at the sight of her naked body or Zach's flushed cheeks.

"I'm sure he did," Frankie replied cheekily, and Zach wondered how much he had seen.

Zach wasn't sure what he had fallen into. Words floated in the back of his mind like 'polygamy' or 'open relationship,' but he wasn't sure he wanted to label this anything yet. He had only lived here for a week.

It should have been awkward afterwards. Like, what did normal people say after they have sex with a brother and a sister? Shouldn’t he feel strange with Ariana sitting in nothing but her panties at the table? Or Frankie kissing him, openly, in front of Ari after what had just occurred?

It should have been strange and shocking and startling. But it wasn’t.

Zach was laughing at every joke that Frankie cracked and jumping up and down when Ariana turned on Christmas jingles on her i-pod. It started to snow, and Zach was pointing and smiling so hard that his face hurt. Frankie wrapped his hands around Zach, in an attempt to stop him from fidgeting, and Ariana sneaked out of the room.

“We got you a little something. Well, Ari thought of it,” Frankie whispered into his ear, and Zach felt his heart skip a beat.

“Woah? Thank you! But I mean you guys shouldn't have- You've known me for little over a week and I’ll I’ve done is intrude on you two and I haven’t even returned the favor and- oh, god, am I rambling?-”

“A little, Zachary, but I love it,” Frankie kissed him affectionately on the cheek, and Zach flushed at the intimate position. His mind wandered back to the ‘bathtub incident,’ and he wondered if Frankie would do that to him again. Zach wasn't gay...but he also wasn't as 100% straight as he claimed.

“Ta da!” Ariana reappeared with a present, “Wrapped it myself! Even put a little bow on it!”

Zach took the box, covered in pink, kitty paper and glitter, and carefully undid it. Ariana and Frankie were pressed close to him trying to judge his reaction as he opened the gift. He gasped.

_“Shit!”_

“Do you like it? If you don’t like it then I can return it and Frankie will buy you something else, but I saw it and thought of you so-”

Zach cut her off with a kiss, and she was stiff for a moment but immediately leaned in to his touch. Frankie made a little noise -a growl?- and if it wasn't the hands rubbing his and Ari’s thighs then Zach would have thought he was jealous. But, judging from the dark look in eyes, Frankie was more turned on then annoyed by the sight of Ariana climbing into Zach’s lap.

“God, I love it,” Zach put on the pink hat, “I swear to god I’m never going to take off this hat. I do- I love _this_. I don’t even know what _this_ is- like what exactly our relationship ‘status’ is -but I love it. I know you told me I could stay until I got a job, but I- I don’t know if I want to ever leave. Is that ridiculous? God, does it make me a bisexual if I’m in love with a boy and a girl?”

“Hmm...let me test that theory,” Frankie leaned in to kiss him, and Zach had never felt so loved in his life. Ariana was still on his lap, admiring his pink hat, and she seemed content to curl her head in the crook of his neck.

“What is _this_?” he asked in wonder as he held and was held by a girl and a boy that he would have called a stranger's just a week ago but now were his best friends and... _more_.

“This is _us_ ,” Frankie said after a moment of silence, stroking Zach’s face reverently, and Ariana giggled. Zach wasn’t sure whether Frankie was being serious or just making a reference to One Direction.

“And what is ‘us’?”

“Everything,” Ariana replied simply.

 


	2. Expect the Unexpected

When Big Brother comes on in Zach, Frankie, and Ariana all crowded around the TV.

“It’s the newest hit show that’s blowing up all over America and trending on twitter...” Julie Chen announced to the live audience. The concept was that singers/singing groups all across the country make audition tapes that include both a sample of their music and personality, and then fans vote for the ones they like the most. Producers then narrowed the selections to 12 talented singers/groups, and the groups would live in a house under 24/7 hour surveillance. On the live shows, every Friday, all the talents performed, but on Thursdays they showed the best clips from the live feeds. Then the audience voted for their favorites.

The three of them were obsessed with Big Brother. Frankie changed his shifts so that he could be available from 7 to 8 pm on Thursday’s and Fridays. Ariana watched live feeds from her phone any spare chance she can get, and Zach ran a fan account dedicated to his favorite performer.

The new show was so popular that CBS renewed their contract for another season and decided it would become a summer show.  

“We should audition,” Frankie decided one evening as they watched the show on their coach, and Zach, who was resting his head on Frankie’s chest, looked up in surprise. Ariana squealed, clapped her hands, and bounced on Frankie’s lap.

Zach grimaced: “I dunno how I would handle being on tv...I mean we’re kind of an odd group. Two boys and a girl? Siblings and some _runaway_ dude? How would we even try to label our relationship to the public?”

Frankie sighed and gave Zach a look, “Um, conservative America would NOT be behind...us. _Duh_! We would just say that you and Ari are dating, and I’m the supportive gay brother. It’s all about our public image, baby. We are the kind, loving Christians who adopted a stray puppy” he ruffled Zach’s hair, “and then our cute little Ari here fell in love with you. The end! Butterflies and rainbows!”

“So....we lie?”

“It’s not a lie, Zach. Just a half trueth.”

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Ariana asked, and Zach had a feeling like that’s something people said before everything goes to hell.

 

                                                                                                     -----------------------

 

 _Audition tape_ : Ariana sits in the middle of the coach wearing a crop top, high waisted jeans, and cat ears. She is radiant and beaming squeezed in between Zach and Frankie. Zach, dressed in a button down and jeans by Frankie, has a hand possessively stretched over Ariana’s shoulders and Frankie watches the two of them with adoring eyes.

“Hello. My name’s Ariana Grande,” she smiles in her little sing song voice and her curls bounce in her ponytail as she leans closer to the camera, "And this is-"

“This is _Zach attack_! AKA Zach Rance. AKA The boyfriend of the hottest girl in the world. Beyonce has nothing- NOTHING- on my queen. Boys, hands off!”

“Wow, calm down there, Tiger,” Frankie, who looks strained for a moment not to roll his eyes, retaliates by pinching Zach’s cheek, “I’m Frankie Grande! The brother to this beautiful star and- best friends with this little lunatic.”

“Together we are...” Ariana dramatically raise her hands.

“ _Runaways_ ,” they say in a poor attempt at unison, and Zach jumps up on the couch, hopping up and down, and screams their name until the man who lives upstairs starts to angrily pound for them to shut up.

“Babe!” Frankie is the only one who can calm Zach down when he’s this pumped, and he gently tugs him to sit besides them. Zach, cheeks flushed, kisses Ariana on the neck and gives Frankie a rude gesture behind her back.

“Boys! Boys! Behave,” Ariana chides, “I want to explain that the name of our band has to do with our relationship with Zach. It may be hard to believe, but Zach-attack here was homeless about a year ago-”

“We found this puppy cold, abandoned and alone. We adopted him and gave him a nice, warm bath. Isn’t that right?” Frankie cut in.

Zach rubbed his neck awkwardly as Frankie’s hand, behind Ariana’s back, squeezed his butt. He bit his lip, almost slipping out of character, as he was reminded of the origins of their relationship.

“Okay, okay. You two are going to make me cry. How about we sing them a little tune? Here’s our take on Taylor Swift’s ‘Welcome to New York’”

 

                                                                                                        -----------------------

_Took our broken hearts_

_Put them in a drawer_

_Everybody here was someone else before_

_And you can want who you want_

_Boys and boys and girls and girls_

                                                                                                     -----------------------

 

Zach spent the night wide awake with Frankie and Ari refreshing the video. Every time they get a new comment or more views they screamed, and by 2am, they were a crying mess. Zach falls asleep when the video has 1,000 views and 10 positive comments about their rendition of the song.

He woke up to find their laptop has fallen off the bed. Quietly, so not to wake up Ariana or Frankie, who were laying by his side, he picked up the computer and refreshed the page. Then he dropped the computer.

“What is it, baby?” Frankie yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

“L-l-look at the views, dude!”

The video went viral, and they had over half a million views by the time Ari poured them a cup of hot coffee. Frankie, who didn't have to go to work that day, was sitting in his PJ’s and scrolling through the comments with his eyes wide. Zach watched as Frankie tried to take a sip of his hot beverage and missed his lips.

“What do they say? Do they hate me? Does this have a shitload of views because I messed up and now we’re the new Rebecca Blacks of the internet? Come on, Frankie, tell me!” Zach shook his boyfriend, but Frankie couldn't seem to form coherent words so Zach grabbed the laptop from him and looked at the comments section.

Zach read the first comment he saw, which had received a lot of likes, and he was surprised to find that it was positive: _Bigbrothersupahfan: Omigod! The Runaways are SO good! And that Zak boi is 2 cuttteee < 3  < 3 Like 10/10 would bang! I NEED THEM ON THE SHOW!_

Zach looked at the next one and read it out to Ariana: _Jennifer K: Um, why is no one talking about how on point this girl is? Eyebrow game -check. Hair game - check. Boyfrend game -double check!!!! And don’t even get me started on vocals because I’m dead RIP_

Frankie pointed to a negative one and laughed as he read it out loud, “ _TrollerzRollerz_ \- what a username- called us  ‘Lol gayyy.’  The troll bets his life savings- which can’t be much if he lives in his parent’s basement!- that the ‘two fags suck eachother off  fun and the skinny, um derogatory word, likes to watch”

Ariana shrugged, “Oddly accurate.”

“Most of the comments are positive though,” Zach pointed out, “At this rate we are definitely getting on the season!”

In the next week, they received a formal invitation to be on Big Brother from the producers, and they were faxed a contract from LA. Frankie and Ariana were too poor and desperate to try and get a lawyer to decipher the text so they signed away on the dotted line without too much thought. Zach picked up the pen, it felt heavy in his hands, and tried not to over think it as he agreed to the terms and conditions. What did they have to lose?

 

                                                                                                              -----------------------

 

Zach was bad at interviews.

He found the questions to be invasive, and, in order to protect himself, he created a persona that Frankie had lovingly dubbed as ‘Zachattack.’ Zachattack was louder than him and meaner. Zachattach was 100% straight, watched gators on the weekends, and didn't take shit from anybody. Zachattack wasn’t real but he wasn't a lie either; he was just a small piece of Zach.

Ariana and Frankie were the ones who captured America’s hearts in the pre-show interviews. They were clean and cute and could quote ‘Mean girls.’ They were the perfect blend of naughty and nice that tantalized the fans, and their Grandtourage adored them. Ariana was their queen and Frankie the King. On the other hand, Zach, from what he saw on online forums, had been dubbed as that ‘cute, problematic fratboy.’ One person on twitter (who Frankie had shown him how to block) kept calling him a ‘closet case with a beard’, and Zach wasn't sure what that meant.

“It means you’re gay, babe, and Ariana is your cover up,” Frankie explained as they packed their bags for LA. They only had one suitcase, and Zach (who shared most of Frankie’s clothes) had finished packing already. He scrolled through his mentions knowing full well this would be the last glimpse of the outside world's impression of them before they were locked up in the Big Brother House.

“Oh...What’s a power bottom?”

“Um, sweetie, what kind of people are you following? I thought I told you to leave the social media to me and Ari?” Frankie gave him a worried look as Zach clicked a link to Tumblr, which Zach vaguely recalled as a site filled with memes and porn, and scrolled through a fan’s blog for a minute. Zach read one of the posts (... _I want that new Big Brother contest with the pink hat to call me a whore and eat me out until I cum screaming_...) and he turned off his phone.

“Okay, I’ll leave the social media to you, Frankie.”

“Thank god," Frankie mouthed as he leaned up to kiss him. Zach got butterflies at their lips touching even though they had been together since Christmas. When was he going to stop feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush?

Zach had to get Frankie out of his system if he could hope to go two months being 110% Zach Rance who was in love with girlfriend who was definitely a girl and only in platonic love with Frankie. As soon as they walked into their hotel room, he pounced on Frankie and kissed eagerly at his neck. They had barely even gotten off of the plane, and he sucking love bites on Frankie's neck.

“Woah, Zach! Sit boy. Down! _Down_!” .Frankie commanded as Zach tried to kiss him and pull off his shirt at the same time. Ariana, who was speaking to the producer, gave them a thumbs up.

“Yes, Derrick. We just touched down in LA, and we’ll arrive in the Big Brother House at 6 am. How are we doing? Well, Zach hates travelling and he’s nervous, but Frankie’s being a good friend,” Frankie pushed Zach down to his knees and unzipped himself, “and helping him, um, de-stress."

God, Zach loved giving Frankie blowjobs. He loved being forced down, Frankie's hand running through his hair, and taking him in his mouth. He loved the moaning and the way Frankie's eyes would flutter as he hissed _Zach_. He loved the way Frankie would look down at him as though he where precious, fingers tugging at the root of Zach's hair before he came, and he would give no warning. Zach loved it when Frankie came all over his face because afterwards Frankie would always call him his good boy.

The only thing Zach loved more than giving was receiving, and Ariana and Frankie where more than happy to give it to him. He had once (this was stored in his all time favorite memories) received a blowjob from both of them- at the same time. Ariana, with her small hands, had stroked him as Frankie licked the precum off the tip. Then they where both licking at him until Frankie took him all the way in his mouth. He still remembered how quickly he had cum and how Ari had laughed when he stained another one of her nightgowns (she had to buy new ones to take into the Big Brother House).

 Zach though about how he wouldn't be able to kiss Frankie or touch him in the house; this was going to be a long summer.


	3. Summertime Sadness

At first, Zach thought it was fun to lie about their relationship. He got a rush tricking others and covertly holding Frankie’s hand under the table. There was a thrill to it, and Zach felt like he was playing the role of _Zach the Straight Boy._

It had started as fun, but it quickly became stressful. Zach, more than the others, would slip up and say something about Frankie that sounded more than friendly or stare at him for far longer than was socially acceptable. The house guests watched them suspiciously, and, for the first time since last Christmas, Zach slept alone in a bed. Frankie and Ari, as half siblings, could still cuddle together, but it would raise strange questions if he went with them. So he slept alone.

Still, they slipped up.  

“So have long have you been dating?” Amber asked as Frankie applied a fresh coat of paint onto her nails, and Zach sat besides them with Ari in his lap.

“We've been dating for about a year now,” Frankie replied naturally, and Zach looked up as he realized Frankie’s mistake. Frankie had replied with a truthful _we_ instead of _they_. Ari stiffened in Zach’s arms, but Amber didn't seem to have noticed the slip of the tongue.

Other house guests, like country singer Donny Thompson, were more observant. He watched as Frankie prepared food for Zach and Ari, and his eyes paused at where Frankie had placed a hand on the small of Zach’s back. Donny’s eyebrows bunched together as he observed the unspoken bond between the three of them and how they all, naturally, drifted toward each other in a house full of people.   

Soon he became bored of acting, which had never been his strong suit, and he grew tired of lying. Zach wanted to touch Frankie without getting strange looks from the other house guests, and he had trouble sleeping alone.

The night before the live show, Zach decided that he couldn't take it anymore, and he climbed from his bed into Frankie’s and Ari’s bed. Ari was sound asleep, but Frankie was still awake; Frankie shifted when he felt Zach open the covers to cuddle besides him.

“What are you doing?” Frankie yawned, but he didn't sound angry. Zach felt his heart ache, and he was tired of acting overtly macho in an attempt to prove his heterosexuality. He missed the sex, sure, but, more than anything, Zach missed the emotional intimacy they all shared.

“Want to rub your back, Frankie. Please- it helps me sleep and I’m so nervous right now thinking about singing in front of all those people. I know we've practiced a lot and I shouldn't worry...but I just need to touch you. Helps me relax.”

“Sure, baby,” Frankie rolled to his side and Zach started to caress him. He felt better and his eyelids became heavier as he ran his fingers against the warmth of Frankie’s exposed back. In the back of the mind, he wondered if the camera’s could see them, but he was sure that platonic friends also rubbed each other's backs.

                                                                                             -----------------------

                                                                                        _Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That, baby, you're the best_

                                                                                            -----------------------

 _Live show video_ :

The crowd goes wild as soon as Ariana, Frankie, and Zach appear on stage. Ariana stands at the center, her hair down for once, wearing a simple white dress, and the boys are by her sides dressed in suits.

They sing, a slow haunting tune, and Ariana hits all the high notes while Zach’s voice is deep and rumbly.

The camera pans to the audience where many people have tears in their eyes. A couple fans have signs (MARRY ME ZACH!) (Be the Zach to my Ari <3) (My love for you is Grande). They finish and are met with a roar of applause that is louder anything that has been heard all night.

The three of them hug. Zach is bouncing in excitement as the judge, Julie Chen, give them positive reviews. Frankie’s fingers are clutching tightly around Zach’s waist, and Ari has her arms wrapped around Frankie. They give a final bow and Zach presses a kiss on Ari’s lips, turns to Frankie, and kisses him on the cheek after a moment of hesitation.

They exit the stage, hands still wrapped around each other, in excitement.

                                                                                            -----------------------

“Doesn't Ari ever get, you know, jealous?” Victoria asked Zach in the hammock. It was the day after their first live performance, and he was still on a high. He swung his foot, rocking them, and he realized that it was the first time today that he hadn't been hanging off of Frankie or Ari. Ari had gone to sleep and Frankie was taking a shower.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, Zachary, you’re all over Frankie, like, every second that you’re not with her. Seeing as their _brother_ and _sister_...isn't that weird for you or her?” Victoria pressed, and Zach rubbed the back of his neck. He turned to stare at the door to the house and wondered if it was weird to leave mid-conversation.

“No, Frankie is my _bro_. It’s not weird at all. Why would it be weird?”

“I walked into your room to look for my makeup brushes, and I found you cuddled up with Frankie. It was a little weird because you were both in nothing but boxers, and -this freaked me out!- Ari was awake, curling her hair besides you, and unfazed. She didn't seem mad or even amused. It was like she had seen the two of you doing that before,” Victoria explained, and Zach, who had doubted her intelligence, was astounded at her observation skills.

“Me and Frankie cuddle all the time - no big deal. Ari is just, uh, _confident_ in our relationship, you know?” Zach lied, and Victoria nodded.

Frankie appeared outside, only a towel wrapped around his waist, and he walked over to Zach. Zach tried to avert his eyes and not check out Frankie’s abs or the way the towel had dipped lower to reveal his sharp, hipbones. Frankie leaned down and whispered in his ear _I thought about you in the shower_. Zach giggled and tried not to blush as Victoria watched his face.

“Frankie, put on your microphone!” Big Brother said, and Frankie gave Zach a goodnight kiss and headed back inside. Victoria raised her eyebrow but said nothing.

Zach planned to go to bed alone tonight because he needed to deflect suspicion, but he had slept so soundly yesterday that it hurt his heart to fall asleep by himself. His bed felt cold, and he wanted the warmth of his lovers. Zach once again crept from his blankets and this time moved in between both Ari and Frankie.

“You did so good last night- _I’m so proud_ ,” Ari turned around and rested her head into his chest, and Zach eagerly wrapped his hands around her. It was unfair that he was allowed to kiss her, and Frankie, who was unable to join along because of the cameras, was forced to watch them.

Frankie, hands hidden by the covers, possessively held onto Zach’s waist. Zach thought it was odd because the three of them had never experienced jealousy in their relationship, not even at the start, but this house made them aware of the social constructs they would be breaking by freely kissing each other. Frankie’s love for Zach and Ari, unless it was platonic, would be labelled as shameful and lecherous. Zach felt Frankie’s hand digging into his skin.

“I’m also proud at how we did. But do you ever think about what it means to be in the public eye? What we would have to...give up?” Frankie whispered into the darkness, “I’m not saying we’re going to be One Direction or Taylor Swift level of famous, but we have some fans. We saw a lot in the audience last night. They might...question the way things are.”

“But we love to sing! I don’t want to give up this dream and go back to everyday live, Frankie. This show and _Runaways_ is the first chance we've had at something bigger than serving coffee or dancing at sleazy bars. We could be something. Sing. Share our love of music with the world,” Zach argued even though he knew Frankie was right. Even now, they had to give up so much to gain what they had. Even now, they had lied on National Television about their relationship to continue with the show. Even now, Zach wondered if this price was worth the prize.

“I agree, Zach,” Ariana breathed against his lips, and Zach could feel her breasts and lithe body tight against him. Frankie’s grip on his hip had loosened, and he was caressing the curves of Zach’s body. Zach had trouble trapping the groan that threatened to escape as he lay between his two lovers; this wasn't a good idea.

“W-we should go to sleep,” Zach stuttered trying to keep his breathing even as Ari snapped the elastic of his boxers against his skin.

“Hmmm...yah we should sleep. We have quite the _hard_ day ahead of us,” Frankie’s hand trailed down to cup Zach’s erection.

“It’ll just be _harder_ if we stay up,” Zach muttered but he didn't push away their embraces.

He supposed the cameras could see a lot of movement, but Zach closed his eyes hoping that he wasn't panting too harshly as Frankie slowly- oh so gently- stroked him. Ari’s little body was, ever so slightly, grinding against him, and it was all so subtle and maddening and they had never gone this slowly. Nor had Zach ever had to be this quite.

Normally, Frankie would command him to be as loud as he could, and try to elicit from him all sorts of noises. Normally, he would have thrown his head back and screamed their names until the neighbors banged on the walls. Normally, he would have broken down, red faced and shaking, and begged to be fucked.

Zach had to be silent.

He didn't think it was fair that only he was being taken care of so he slipped his hands down and stroked Ari through her panties. He could feel that they were frilly, and he imagined that they were the black lace ones with the lace. She rocked against his hands, and his cock was trapped against her belly with Frankie’s hand still wrapped around him.

Zach couldn't help the giggle that escaped him after he had cum all over Ari’s torso because this was now the third nightgown that he had ruined. He wasn't sure why he had laughed, but Frankie pinched him for being obvious. Ari came with nothing but a sated sigh, and Zach could feel her over his fingers. Only Frankie hadn't come, but Zach was too afraid to turn around and help him. He was supposed to be pretending to be asleep but it was hard with Frankie’s erection pressing against him. Frankie rubbed against him for a moment, not even bothering to reach down and touch himself, and Zach felt him come with a shudder and a barely constrained groan.

They feel asleep, tangled up in each other, stained with evidence, and tired of being watched. The camera’s zoomed into their intertwined bodies and observed the way their faces finally became smooth with sleep, and the camera’s heard their whimpers fade away into silence.

                                                                                                -----------------------

_I'm feelin' electric tonight_

_Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99_

_Got my bad baby by my heavenly side_

_I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight_

                                                                                             -----------------------

After that night together, they had wordlessly agreed not to sleep together again. So Zach spent many nights tossing and turning. Without Frankie and Ari warming his side, his dreams became hellish.

He dreamed of his mother and father and his baby brother. In his dreams, they all had their backs turned to him. The closer he came, the farther away they were. Eventually, he tired of running and collapsed.

Zach dreamed of endless halls with eyeless spectators that jeered as he ran and pounded on the doors trying to find the light. He felt the darkness coming in around him, and he could see Ari and Frankie beyond a glowing door. He screamed their names but when they turned around he could see that their mouths had been shown shut, and they watched as he was consumed by the darkness.

After the third night in a row where he woke up screaming and crying, Frankie had kindly invited him back into bed with them. So they slept together once more. Zach was given a separate blanket, but he still, late at night, forgot himself. He would remind himself that it would be considered strange to kiss Ari with her brother’s arms wrapped around him.

The nightmares transformed into wet dreams, and Zach lived in a perpetual state of sexual frustration. Zach sometimes considered taking Ari into the bathroom and just fucking her, but it seemed wrong because Frankie would be left out. Instead, he woke up with cum stained underwear or tried to hide his boners around his fellow housemates.

The pent up sexual frustration made him anxious.

“Zach, you’re being aggressive. Come on, we have to choose a song for our next performance,” Ari snapped as he bit at her neck too hard for the third time that day. They rarely fought so the other houseguests, Amber and Caleb, stared at them in interest. It had been too long since Zach had sex, two weeks now, and Zach was craving the feeling of Frankie’s hard fingers inside him.

“I’m not being aggressive- you’re just being a baby” Zach pinched her arm and she pinched his leg.

“Can you stop that? God, Zach, why are you acting this way?”

“What way? You’re the one who keeps snapping at me just for touching you. Huh, funny, I thought you were my girlfriend.”

“Maybe I’m just annoyed with you being all over me, Zach. I don’t like this rough behavior. You’re constantly pinching and slapping and groping like you want to be disciplined or- oh” Ari’s voice went from frustrated to understanding as her eyes flickered over to Frankie and back to Zach.

Frankie was the diffuser of their relationship and without him Zach was anxious and overstimulated and charged. He talked too much and made fun of the girls in the house and couldn't still. So he was vibrating with need against Ari, biting at her neck and digging his fingers into her soft thighs, but she couldn't give him what he wanted.

Ari watched her brother sadly, and Zach realized how much they both missed him. Zach wondered about what Frankie had said about the ‘consequences’ of being in the public eye.

Frankie, sensing their need, sat between them and pulled them close to him. He stroked Zach’s back and Ariana rested her head on her brother’s chest. They both looked up at Frankie with longing, but, under the eyes of their house guest’s and the ever present eyes of the world, Zach and Ariana kissed his neck instead of his lips.

So close. But never enough.

                                                                                        -----------------------

Video Interview with Entertainment Weekly:

_“Runaways: What Every Fan Needs To Know!!!”_

Ariana is dressed in one of Frankie’s baggy sweaters, tights, and heels. She has on her signature cat ears and ponytail. Besides her, Zach is wearing his pink hat, gator shirt, and jeans. Frankie is wearing a glittery shirt and tight, pink pants.

“Wow! You guys have been getting quite the buzz on social media. As soon as I announced that the Runaways where going to be having an interview, I got A LOT of questions. Why do you think the response has been so positive?”

“Big Brother is a great platform,” Ari starts to say and Frankie continues, “We can’t thank all the fans who have been showing their love on social media. Obviously, we can’t respond since we’re in the house but a big, loving shoutout to everyone who’s tweeting and voting for us!”

“It’s great to see the fans in the crowd every week,” Zach adds, “And we saw a huge crowd lined up in front of this building...which is like... _WOW_!”

“So now. The fans are _DYING_ to know. Why did you ‘runaway,’ Zach? And how exactly did you meet Ariana and Frankie?”

Zach shifts uncomfortably and Ari holds his hand as Frankie leans over to rub Zach’s shoulder. He leans in toward their supportive touches before answering the question.

“I, uh, I had a _disagreement_ with my family. I haven’t spoken with them since...” Zach trails off and Frankie is quick to jump in to his rescue.

Frankie’s voice is fond and his eyes wistful and longing as he stares at Zach: “We found our beautiful baby boy in an airport of all places. And he looked so sad and alone and- Oh god, Ari knew right away that we had to give a place to stay. Especially since Christmas was in a couple days. So we gave him a nice, warm bath and some food, and it was _love_ at first rescue!”

Zach smiles but he still appears off so Ari leans in to kiss him on the cheek, and the interviews ‘aw’s’ at the affection.

“So, obviously, Zach and Ari are dating. But the live feeders have noticed that you _all_ sleep together...is that just in the Big Brother House or is that something you usually do?”

Zach and Frankie tense up and, this time, Ari answers, “Well, our apartment never got good heating and we were too poor to afford another one. So it helped us to stay warm by, um, piling together. We haven’t got rid of the habit yet so that’s why we all sleep together.”

“Like puppies,” Zach suggests, “It’s not _sexual_ or anything!”

The interviewers laughs, “Of course not! But you should see how far these conspiracy’s go. I've seen people on my twitter saying that Frankie and Zach are dating and that Ari is a beard. Or that you're _ALL_ dating one another. Honestly- teenagers and their _crazy_ fan-fictions!”

Frankie and Ari chuckle but Zach stares at the floor and rubs his neck as the Grande’s promise the camera that ‘what you see is what you get.’

“One last question. What are your roles in the group?”

“Easy. Ari’s the mother. Frankie’s daddy. And I’m their baby,” Zach answers, and the interviewer giggles and looks disturbed. Frankie tries to amend the statement by clarifying that Zach sees them as replacement paternal figures but that just makes everyone MORE uncomfortable.

“Wow! That’s interesting...I meant in terms of how you all ‘function’ in your group..but...okay. Thank you so much for the interview! The Runaway’s- tune in for their new show this week where they'll be doing of a cover of Ed Sheeran’s song ‘Give me Love.’”

                                                                                         -----------------------

The season hadn't even finished, and they were offered an album deal from the record label that Derrick owned-  _Detonators._  Zach was excited because he felt like they had just won. This was the point of the whole 'game show,' right? To become famous!

Derrick, an American Simon Cowell, sat them all down at a table. 

"So...before we get this started. I need to know- are you all _together_? There were rumors swirling around about hankie pankie in the Big Brother House, and I need to know if you three are in some sort of relationship" Derrick was straight forward, and he seemed to see right through them. 

"Yes," Frankie said, and he was relieved to finally be able to admit the true nature of their relationship.

"Well, keep that quite. I don't even need to tell you all that polygamous singing groups don't sell records, right? _Good_. We will continue with the idea that Zach and Ari are the only ones dating. Frankie, I need you to come out as bisexual."

"B-but that's not how I identify?"

Derrick narrowed his eyes, "Well, we need one member of the band who's available for the ladies.You don't need to date them, Frankie, _relax_. Just say that you swing both ways and we'll open ourselves up to a bigger market."

Frankie, who had just spent all summer denying his feelings for Zach, stared at his clenched hands, and he nodded. 

Zach swallowed as he stared down at the contract before them, and he wondered if this was how it felt to sell his soul. Anything for fame... _right_?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Lana Del Rey


	4. Our Everything

_Live stream_  (START: 8:13 pm):

“Is it working?” Zach leans in close to the camera and taps it in frustration.

The three of them lie on their stomachs on a hotel bed. Ari is wearing her signature cat ears and she still has her makeup on, pink lips and blush, from the show this evening. Zach, as always, has an arm over her, and he’s shirtless. Frankie is pressed closely against him, and the camera, as it focuses, can see the sparkles still on his cheekbones.

“Hello to all our fans! _Grandtourage_! _Runaways_! I know we promised a livestream at 8 but someone couldn’t figure out how to turn it on. I’d like all our fans to tweet that someone that he’s a huge fruitloop,” Frankie nudges Zach and Zach pretends to hang his head in shame.

“But he’s out fruitloop!” Ari chimes in and kisses Zach on the cheek. The comments below the livestream explode in a wave of _OMIGOD ZANKIANA_ to which Zach, the ultimate shit stirrer, grins and presses a kiss on Frankie’s cheek. The comments quickly switch to _ZANKIE FTW._

“God, our ship names are the cutest,” Zach says reading the comments.

“You just like them ‘cause you’re in both ships,” Frankie points out.

“Shush, jealousy isn't a good look on you, Frankie. I wonder what would trend faster...Zankie or Zariana?” Zach grins and leans close to the camera, “Okay, guys, here’s the challenge. The ship that trends more quickly on twitter will get a kiss on the lips.”

Frankie rolls his eyes: “Guys, ignore Zach, he's trolling. Now, the reason we wanted to have this livestream was to have a serious chat about the Runaways. Honestly, we’re so thankful and blessed for the success we've been having in the US these last couple months playing on radios and doing events. We’re REALLY excited to announce our upcoming album called ‘Our Everything.’ We've been working really hard on all the songs and-”

“ _Zankie_ trended!” Zach cuts Frankie off with a kiss. Frankie, annoyed at being shut up, pushes away from the chaste kiss immediately and glares at Zach. Ari claps her hands in delight and Zach, needing to prove his heterosexuality, puts his hand back over her shoulder.

“Oh, god, Zach. You’re an actual two year old,” Ari giggles into Zach’s shoulder as Frankie tries to recompose himself. Frankie is visibly flustered as he scoots away from Zach.

“Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted by my best friend, I wanted to thank our label, Detonators, for helping us put out new album together! ‘Our Everything’ will be hitting the shelves and Itunes very soon, and we wouldn't have made it this far without your continued support,” Frankie continues on in a professional tone and Ari nods along. Zach is still scrolling through his phone.

“Shout out to everyone who watched us in Big Brother, by the way, and voted for us to win! _OH_! And shoutout to Harry Styles who tweeted at me- love you, bro. _OH_! And shoutout to the fan that gave me all those pink hats yesterday!” Zach interrupts, and the death glare Frankie gives him is sure to be screenshotted by every fan account and turned into a meme.

Frankie clears his throat: “Zach, let’s try to stay on topic. We've also been asked to clear up a couple rumors. Anything you’d like to say?”

“Yes, thank you, Frankie. I’d like to be serious for a second and just say...I did _not_ get sponsored by Kelloggs to eat all those Fruitloops on Big Brother. Also, I was the last Runaway to be verified, even though I have the most followers, and that is not okay,” Zach raises his eyebrows at the camera and Frankie raises his hands up in surrender. Ariana picks up the responsibility.

“Perfect, Zach. I want to clear up the _other_ rumors...What I’ll say is that I’m a very happy, healthy relationship. That’s all,” Ariana says but her gaze slips from Zach to Frankie. Frankie only nods and scrolls through his phone without commenting, but Zach looks back up at the camera. There is something about his smirk and the twinkle in his eyes that makes all viewers curious.

“Okay, and some people have asked me which Grande I love the most... _Duh_! The Grande that'll give me some loving after this is over,” Zach grins, aware of his ambiguous wording, “On that note. We’ll leave you for the night!”

Zach leans in to turn off the webcam, but he doesn't seem to realize that he’s only minimized the screen instead of closing it. The camera and microphone are on. Ariana stays on her stomach and scrolls through her phone as Zach and Frankie get up.

Zach’s voice is audible above the sound of the shower starting up: “I think that was good, Frankie, stop pouting...We did everything we were asked to: plugged our new album, thanked the fans and management, and cleared up rumors!...love you....well I think that’s fun! Oh come, _babe_ , don’t...Please...”

Ariana seems unperturbed by the conversation taking place; she looks up at the computer screen and her mouth forms an o as she realizes that the camera is still on. Recovering, she smiles and turns off the camera for good and leaves the world to imagine what is happening on the other side of the camera.

 

                                                                                           -----------------------

_Frankiejgrande_ : “Thank u to all the grandtourage and Runaways that tuned in to our livestream! Is everyone excited for #oureverything?”

_Ranceypants_ : “@Frankiegrande Ohhhhhh I’m excited :D Ur my favorite grande! PLS NOTICE ME FRANKIE <3”

_Arianagrande_ : “@Ranceypants ....I see how it is....”

                                                                                            -----------------------

 

Zach, when they first left the house, hadn't been sure how to handle their fandom. He was glad that he had Ariana and Frankie there to help and delight their fanbase because he found himself lost in how to interact and use social media. It had been a week before he realized that everyone could see his favorites on twitter (he quickly unfavorited a video montage dedicated to Frankie’s butt but fans had already noted it).

People tweeted at him and questioned his sexuality, which was uncomfortable, and Zach just wanted to please everyone. It was overwhelming. Before the fame, Zach had only had to ward off strange glances from storekeepers who had seen him kiss both Frankie and Ari, but, in a city full of strangers, his actions hadn't seem important.

Now, he was surrounded by strangers who seemed to think that he owed them an explanation of his private life. These strangers were entitled and prying, and he felt attacked. The constant scrutiny made him want to abandon social media, which wasn't an option considering that’s where most of their fame came from. Zach even had to caption most of his tweets with #imjoking because too many people took him seriously.

On his private Tumblr, which Zach had used to look at porn gifs and blog about Big Brother last year, he found the accounts he had followed speculating about the true nature of his relationship with Frankie and Ariana. The posts ranged from hilarious and wrong ( _50 reasons Zariana is just a COVERUP for Zankie_ ) ( _The Reality: Zach is CHEATING on Ari w/ Frankie_ ) to oddly accurate ( _Why is it so hard to believe their in a healthy, polyamorous relationship?_ ).

One post, which had 10,000 notes, was a three page analysis of the night that Zach had crawled into bed with Ariana and Frankie. The post described the way that Zach’s voice had gone up in pitch and how all three of them had been awake. The post showed how their whole conversation had been a thinly veiled entendre and that the only plausible explanation for the casualness of the three of them pressed so closely against each other was a relationship. This video and post seemed to be controversial in the fandom because it was often referred to by all sides as a huge ‘?’.

Overall, Zach got the sense that a majority fans were willing to accept the official narrative, that Zach and Ari were dating and Frankie had a close friendship with them, and the fans that didn't believe this to be true were often ridiculed as conspiracy theorists. Yet, the mystery of it all seemed to attract more people as everyone tried to figure out what the _truth_ was. Their label, Derrick, encouraged them to never give a definitive answer in order to fuel rumours and keep the Runaway’s on everyone’s minds, but Derrick warned them to not go too far.

Zach, as much as he struggled with lying, knew how to be ambiguous. He knew how to raise his eyebrows after the right comment or pause before answering an interviewer’s question. He would put an arm around Ariana but keep his fingers pressed against Frankie’s leg.    

So it was Frankie’s job to protect them by sticking to the official narrative. He quickly earned the name of ‘Daddy Runaway’ as he swooped in to rescue the two of them from any invasive questions. One particular radio interviewer had been adamant in demanding to know why they had all slept in one bed, and Frankie had jokingly asked if the interviewer wanted to join them. That had shut the man up. Another interviewer had attacked Zach with questions about why he had run away from home and if he had ‘tried to contact his family since then.’

“Thank you for your concern,” Frankie swerved, “but that’s between Zach and his family. Currently, we’re Zach’s family, and we’d be happy to tell you that we are proud of what he has accomplished.”

Frankie, while he was applauded by much of the fandom for protecting them from invasive questions, was also labelled as ‘sassy.’ His bisexuality was often times treated as a joke, and, though the fans were right in assuming that Frankie was actually gay, it made Zach angry.

“So, Frankie,” an interviewer pressed, “I got a question here from a fan who wants to know if there are any celebrity boys that you have caught your eye at the moment.”

“And girls,” Zach muttered. As someone whose sexuality fell in between the gray area’s, Zach was offended by many people’s dismissal of bisexuality.

“Well, Justin Bieber is my love for life. But I wouldn't say no to Joe Jonas either.”

“Now Ari, what do you want to say to the ‘haters’ who think it’s childish to wear cat ears and your hair in a ponytail?,” the interviewer pressed, and Frankie and Zach were both ready to jump in if Ari declined to answer.

Ariana, for whatever reason, was scrutinized by the media for looking too young and being ‘overtly sexual.’ It wasn't just the interviewers, the internet made fun of Ari for looking like she was ‘pubescent girl dressed up in costumes.’ Zach had never been so uncomfortable as when he saw a photoset of him and Ari kissing captioned as ‘Pedophilia.’

“I don’t really care what anyone else thinks because at the end of the day I can’t please everyone. I like the cat ears and I like the clothes that I wear and I like my hair. They don’t hurt anyone. They make me feel confident. This is my life and my body and people aren't allowed to police me on what I ‘should’ and ‘shouldn't be doing,” Ariana responded with a smile, flipped her hair, and Zach felt his heart swell with love.

“Zach, as Ariana’s boyfriend, how do you feel about how Ariana dresses?” The interviewer continued, and Zach was impressed that Ariana could keep smiling.

“Just because I’m Ariana’s boyfriend doesn't mean that I have any right to say what she should wear. She’s talented and an incredible musician. Why is nobody asking about how Frankie or I dress? That’s a bad question. Really bad question.”

Zach quickly got tired of interviews. He always felt like they were all waiting for him to slip up and say something wrong so they could write a shocking article. Not even his ‘Zach-attack’ persona could make them any more bearable.

They had been given lessons on media training and how to properly respond to questions, but Zach got bored. The questions fell into three categories: useless (favorite color/food/celebrity), invasive (why did you runaway/relationships), and music (song meaning/single/upcoming music video).

So instead of concentrating on the 90% useless questions, Zach had this game where he would see how long it would take for him to get a rise out of Frankie. Also known as the _sexual stimulation_ game. He would do small thing like pinch Frankie or rub his hands on the underside of his thighs to see how riled up Frankie would get.

Today's interview was particularly boring (what is your favorite thing about your fans?) and there is a table covering their hands. So Zach was free to slip hand into Frankie’s lap and rubbed him through his jeans. Frankie gasped at the contact and pushes Zach’s hand away. A couple minutes later, Zach was caressing his thigh again, and Frankie’s eyes became half lidded at the pleasure.

Ariana, who was carrying the interview, gave him a knowing look as Frankie pushed Zach’s hand away for the third time and gave him a warning pinch. Zach only squirmed in anticipation and wondered what punishment he would get if he continued to be a tease. So, though he knows better, Zach fondled Frankie one last time and Frankie jerked in response at the touch. The interviewer coughed and Frankie smiled sweetly as he sunk his nails into Zach’s leg in response.

Zach knew he was going to be punished, and he was hard with anticipation before they even make it back into the hotel. Ari drew the curtains and hung ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign. She knew how rough the two of them get, and Ari prefered sensual sex not painful sex so she went to shower and left Frankie to punish Zach.

“You think think this is a game, Zach? This is our _careers_. But if you continue to act like a naughty child who had their favorite toy taken away then I’ll be forced to treat you like one. What do you think of that, baby?,” Frankie pushed him onto the hotel bed with a growl, and Zach whimpered as Frankie sucked hickies onto his neck. He would need to cover up the bruises with a turtleneck tomorrow, but, right now, he was too far gone to care.

“I want you to punish me. And mark me. I want everyone to know that I’m yours, Frankie,” Zach whispered against Frankie’s lips, and Frankie’s pupils dilated in desire.

“Is that it? Are you jealous when I say I’m single? Or that I would fuck one of the Jonas brothers? Do you wish that they could all see you now, hot and flushed, and know that you’re mine?”

“Yes, oh god, yes, Frankie. I want you inside me,” Zach begged, but Frankie only smirked at his desperation.

“No, not yet. You've been a bad boy all evening touching and teasing me when you knew I couldn't do anything. You need to learn your lesson before you get a reward. Now, do you want to be a good boy or a bad boy, Zach Rance?”

“Good. I want to be your good boy, Frankie,” Zach murmured, embarrassed, at how unbearably hard he was just from this dirty talk. Frankie was looking down at him like he was something precious, and Zach wanted Frankie’s fingers inside of him so badly. Zach needed to be fucked- good and hard. It had been so long since they had done something with just the two of them without Ari there.

“Pull down your pants then, baby, and lie on my lap,” Frankie gently commanded, but when Zach didn't respond right away he roughly pulled down his pants and underwear. Frankie had seen him naked many times before, but this was different. The purpose here was for their to be an imbalance of power, and Zach felt red under Frankie’s gaze. God, he was so hard. He needed release, but Frankie wouldn't let him come until he was satisfied.

“Zach, I know you want this, baby, but you can tell me when it’s too much,” Frankie promised as Zach lay with his bottom exposed across Frankie’s lap.

Zach just bit his lip, but he couldn't stop the groan as Frankie spanked him the first time. Frankie stroked his exposed flesh, as if admiring his handiwork, then hit him again and again. Zach couldn't stop himself as he rutted into Frankie’s thigh, and he was leaking precum.

“It’s too much, Frankie, please, I want to feel you inside me,” Zach moaned and Frankie spanked him three more times. His bottom was sore now as he sat up on Frankie’s lap.

“You look so beautiful like this. Cheeks red, cock hard, and mouth moaning _my_ name. I wish they could all see you now and know how you like it when I hold you down and take you,” Frankie whispered into Zach’s ears, “How you like it when I fuck you until you can’t remember your name. How desperate you get at the end and how you claw the blankets when _I_ come inside you and you come all over the sheets.”

“Yes, Frankie, god. I want you. Need you in me,” Zach removed his shirt and now he was naked while Frankie was fully clothed. But he liked it. He liked the idea that Frankie had more power than him in these situations and would take care of him. He was tired of having to always be the ‘man’ for the media, and he wanted to be held and caressed. He wanted to be nothing but Frankie's _good boy_ in this moment.

“I got you, baby,” Frankie reached for the lube in the drawer and slicked his fingers, “Does that feel good? Do you like that?”

Zach rocked against Frankie’s fingers, and he fucked himself against Frankie’s hand until he was coming apart. He had his face hidden in Frankie’s neck as Frankie murmured dirty things in his ear. Such a good little boy always listening to me. Zach came from just that, untouched, and he was ashamed that he hadn’t lasted.

“I’m sorry,” Zach apologized as he stared at Frankie’s ruined shirt.

“Don’t worry- it’ll wash off. But you can make it up to me by sucking me off,” Frankie told him and Zach eagerly dropped to his knees. He kissed Frankie’s clothed erection and looked up for approval. Frankie ran a comforting hand through Zach’s hair, and Zach shivered at the touch.

Ariana existed from the shower and Zach felt her small hand, still wet from the bath, rub the back of his head. Zach almost became hard again from the affection as he deep throated Frankie. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked until Frankie groaned and tightened his grip on his hair.

Frankie came in his mouth, and Zach swallowed so that Frankie would smile down at him and call him a _good boy_ again.

Ariana laughed, watching the two of them, “I think our baby has a bit of an approval kink.”

Frankie grinned, “I’ve noticed. Maybe we that’s how we’ll bribe him to pay more attention in interviews.”

“I don’t have an approval kink. I just like to know I’m doing a good job. That’s normal,” Zach crawled onto the bed and cuddled against Frankie.

“Of course, Zach” Frankie teased, “I’m sure everyone cums when their partner tells them something as sexual as they did a ‘good job.’ That’s what gets me off.”

“Hey, don’t kink shame.”

“Oh, so he admits he has a kink,” Ariana pointed out, but she kissed Zach as she curled up next to him. He kissed her back and stroked her hair.

“Fine, it’s a _thing_. But let’s not spread this around- I don’t make fun of Ari wanting to be called kitten or Frankie fascination with women’s underwear.”

“Oh come on, Zach, who would we tell?”

“Maybe Derrick could praise you into actually showing up on time to events,” Frankie said, and they all burst into laughter at the thought of Derrick, who became flustered at the thought of them fucking, making sexual innuendos.

They lay there in silence, curled around each other, and Zach had that warm feeling of belonging. After a long day, there was no place that he would rather be than with his legs intertwined with Frankie’s and his fingers laced with Ariana’s. There was no one he would rather kiss or laugh with or cry with. He was overcome with how much he loved the two of them, and he didn't want to hide it.

“How much longer do you think we’ll have to keep playing this game? Where I can only kiss Ariana in public and have to wait until later to kiss Frankie? When can we tell the truth.”

Frankie laughed bitterly, “When our career’s over, baby. There’s nothing wrong with keeping private things private.”

“You have us,” Ariana whispered, “Who cares what the world thinks, Zach?”

“I care. I love you both, and I don’t think that’s dirty or wrong or disturbing. It’s not like they have to watch us all fuck. Why can’t we tell everyone?”

Frankie shook his head: “That’s just not how this industry works, Zach, even normal couples are broken apart by fame. What chance would we stand? They would treat us like freaks for a couple weeks, charge money to stare at us, and then move onto more conventional singers. There would be no future for us. And what would our family think? I was already kicked out once for being queer...what would they say if I tell them that I not only fuck boys but I also do it with my sister?”

“You’re right- I know. I know. But do you think we’ll be okay? Keeping this a secret?” Zach wondered as he drew lazy patterns into Frankie’s chest and Frankie sighed.

“Of course, there’s nothing in the world that could tear us apart. This is real. Even if we can’t tell anyone.”

 

                                                                                              -----------------------  

                                                                                       Tell me something I need to know

                                                                                   Then take my breath and never let it go

                                                                                     If you just let me invade your space

                                                                                I'll take this pleasure, take it with the pain

                                                                                                 ----------------------- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All song credit goes to the real Ari!
> 
> Yes, this is just shameless porn. Kinda with a plot. Kinda not.   
> Review if you liked/want to see more!! :)


	5. Confessions and Concessions

They headed down to Florida as soon as their label gave them time off.

Frankie drifted off after only five minutes, head on Zach's shoulder, and Ari had buried herself under layers of pillow and blankets. Zach could feel his eyes growing heavy, but his mind was moving miles per minute, which kept him from sleeping.

There were so many unresolved issues in Florida that he had run from. So many problems he had left behind when he had arrived in New York. He had repressed memories of home, but as they flew closer to Florida, Zach found himself thinking of how much he missed his family. What did they think of his success? What did they think of Ari? What did they think of Frankie? He wondered if his brother wore a pink hat to support him or if they now all hated him.

His family had tried to reach out to him after the show, but Zach had changed his number after Big Brother. He had been afraid at what they would say and think about him. So, his mother went on a radio show and said (Zach had memorized the audio): "Whatever happened is behind us, Zach. We still love you. _Please_ , you're still my son. We're still your family. Even if you're a 'Runaway'...there are some people you can't leave behind. Our phone number is the same so you know how to reach us- _please_."

Zach would type the number in. Erase it. Type the number in again and erase it again. Zach would wake up in the middle of the night, covered in a cold sweat, and recite the digits over and over as if a prayer. Frankie would hold him until he could go back to sleep, and Ari would kiss him and tell him that it was all going to be okay. He had never told them the full story. Even with how intimate they were physically and spiritually, Frankie and Ariana didn't press him for details. They would hold him and soothe him, but Zach's wound was somewhere not even their soft touches and love could remedy.

The question 'why did you run away' had been banned, and fans knew that the phrase was a trigger. Still, interviewers tried to go for the jugular and asked 'how their families were reacting to their success.' Ari and Frankie would jump in with a delightful story of when Zach had met their mother, Joan, and Zach would breathe a sigh of relief.

He was jolted from his thoughts by the sound of rain hitting the plane. The light rain quickly turned into a heavy downpour. A clap of thunder made Ari jerk in her sleep and Frankie's finger dug into Zach's arm. Zach soothingly rubbed Frankie's back.

A bolt of lightning and another booming cry of thunder made Zach shiver. He wondered what would happen if they crashed and never made it to Florida. He wondered if his life up to this point had meant anything. He knew that fans across social media, the Grande family, and all their friends from Big Brother and New York would mourn. Obviously. Yet, he wondered if his own family would even attend his hypothetical funeral. Frankie shivered against him, as if sensing Zach's morbid thoughts, and Zach stole one of Ari's blankets to drape on top of his boyfriend.

"Zach, baby, go to sleep," Frankie whispered into his ear, and Zach shivered at the feeling of Frankie's hot breath against his earlobe.

"I can't. I keep thinking about...everything. I wasn't the same person here that I was in Florida. New York changed me for the better. In Florida, I was just some no good kid destined to end up in a dead end desk job with a wife who hated my guts. I was afraid of mediocrity. I was afraid to be trapped behind a white picket fence, and I- I knew that my life could be more than that. So I made a- a horrible decision that I would regret for the rest of my life. At least, I think I regret it."

Frankie squeezed his sweaty palms, "What you need is some closure. You need to go see your family. We can go with you if you want...but it's your choice."

Zach, in that moment, decided that he had to see his family. Even if it was just one last time. He needed to see Tiger and Peyton and his mother and father. Even if they rejected his life choices again. It didn't matter- he _had_ to see them.

"Yeah, I would like that. I want you both to be there."

Thunder and lightning shook the plane, but Zach was already asleep.

\----------

They went to the Grande's Florida home, and Zach had almost forgotten how rich they were. No one would have assumed from the hovel that was their old apartment that Frankie and Ari had come from wealth. Still, Zach gasped as the taxi pulled up to the gates of a looming manor.

Zach had meet Joan before on tour so he wasn't too worried about what she would think about him, but he was on his best behavior. He pulled at his silk shirt as he walked up to the double doors and was thankful that Frankie was in charge of picking out his clothes. As soon as he saw Joan and Granny, Zach's fear vanished.

They pulled him into a hug and fussed over how skinny he was getting. Everyone was talking at once, but Ari's fingers were interlaced with his own and Frankie's hand was resting on the small of his back to guide him toward the kitchen.

Zach had always wondered how much Joan knew about their relationship. She didn't ask questions, but she had put all their luggage into a guest room with only one king sized bed. She didn't ask any questions, but she told him that she was 'so happy that her children had both found love.' She didn't ask questions, but she teased Zach for not already having her number and told him that he was already a part of their family. And she didn't do a double take when both Frankie and Ari smiled at that and looked up at Zach as though he had hung the stars.

"I can't believe she's so supportive. I mean- you think she would be like freaked out or in denial or- I don't know. Not that I'm not flattered, but I think she already sees me as her future son-in-law. Which is...amazing!"

"Duh, rose. We're both kind of obsessed with you. If she didn't love Zach Rance then, oops, there goes half our conversations," Ari flopped besides him on the bed and kissed him sweetly on the lips, "Besides, you're perfect. What's not to love?"

Frankie is lying besides them and scrolling through his twitter, "I think what our dear Zachary is referring to is our mother supporting our polygamous relationship. She wasn't exactly subtle was she? I mean...when I asked why she had only given us one room she just raised her eyebrows. We should- we should have a conversation."

"Why?" Zach shrugged, "She understands that we love each other and we're together. That's enough for me. We don't need to draw her any explicit images of her baby girl and baby boy in lacy underwear on top of my-"

"Of course we're not going to tell her that, rose! Not even monogamous couples tell their parents that shit. I'll just tell her when we got together and how long we've been dating. Normal stuff. Pg-13 and family stuff."

Zach ran his fingers through Ari's hair, "Speaking of family stuff. I'm going to...we're going to MY parents place. And, let me tell you, they're not going to be throwing you two a welcoming party when I tell them we're...IF I even tell them. If."

"Tomorrow is tomorrow. Let's enjoy this moment, now?" Frankie put down his phone and rolled over until he was also embracing Zach. His fingers trailed down to Zach's waistband, and Zach, feeling timid at the thought of sex inside the childhood house of the Grandes, pulled away. Ari giggled at his modesty, and they both pressed kisses against his neck until his breathing grew slower and sweat trickled down his back. Zach bit down a groan.

Frankie was determined to tease out any noise from him, and his fingers were tracing the outline of Zach's cock through his underwear. Ari was sucking a hickey into his neck,and he could feel her naked breasts pressed to his side and how wet she was against his leg. Zach was unable to hold back a moan. He blushed as he thought of what Joan would think as their bed began to creak and Zach's moans became louder and louder. He was moaning their names as Frankie fucked him into the mattress and Ari jerked him off. Zach was only quite when Frankie pulled his hair and told him to eat Ariana out. She came and screamed his name louder than was necessary and Frankie did the same moments after. Like this was some sort of competition.

In the morning, Zach washed the dishes with his head bent low and couldn't look their mother in the eyes, but Frankie and Ariana were both grinning. Joan shrugged, made herself a cup of coffe, and commented that atleast she didn't have to worry about them hooking up with groupies while on tour. Zach laughed until he cried in relief.

\----------

Their meeting with the Rance family, Zach knew, was destined for failure.

Frankie and Ari were both telling him to stop panicking as they pulled out of the driveway in Frankie's yellow car, and Zach snapped that he wasn't panicking. He kept checking his appearance in the mirror and pulling at his goatee. Finally, Frankie turned on the radio and their song came on.

For a moment, Zach forgot about his worries as they all sang along. He started to giggle because it almost felt like the first time that they had sung together. Ariana had taken a video of them singing, and Zach turned to smile at her as his phone notified him that she had posted a link of it on twitter. The Florida sun warmed the car, and Frankie had taken off his sweatshirt to reveal his tan arms, and Zach admired his boyfriend's body. Ari, not to be outdone, had pulled off her tanktop until she was clad in nothing but shorts and a bandoo.

"We're here," Zach's throat was too dry to swallow, "Um, you guys might want to stay in the car...I didn't call. So, I don't even know if they're here. Right, I'll just ring the doorbell and run out and-"

"Oh, _Zach_. Don't be silly- both their cars are in the driveway. In fact, I see a little boy- your brother? -playing basketball over there. Let's go," Ariana squeezed his shoulders as she spoke and Frankie was already out the door. Zach, feeling an impending sense of doom, left the safety of the car.

Peyton, who had been dribbling a basketball, turned to stare at them approaching. He dropped the ball and it rolled away.

" _ZACH_! Zach, is that you? Oh my god. Oh my god. I never thought I'd see you again and you didn't call and you were on TV and I heard your song and Mom said..." The rest was muffled as Peyton latched onto Zach and buried his head into his chest. Zach held him tightly and kissed his forehead. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, pulled tight into a hug, and Zach could feel Peyton shake as he started to cry.

Peyton finally pulled away from Zach and looked up at Frankie and Ariana in awe. Zach realized that he must have seen them on Big Brother and on magazines and online.

"Don't be star struck, silly. We're just people," Ariana teased as she opened her arms. Peyton blushed and hugged her.

"I-I-I can't believe that you're even prettier in person. And Frankie you seem taller on TV. And I follow you all on twitter even though I'm supposed to not have an account. Wait! Don't tell Mom because she'll freak the Frankie out!"

Zach saw Frankie and Ari exchange a look, and he was certain that they were both just as enamored with his little brother as he was.

"Bro, I can't believe you're such a fan! When you come to New York, we'll give you an exclusive tour of our new apartment. Dude, but you have to come to one of our concerts!"

" _YES_! I've tried to talk to Mom about it, but she gets kinda funny when I mention your name. She won't come into my room because I have all your merch hanging around there, but I know she watched every single performance. Even if she didn't talk about it after..."

Zach was still smiling, but he glanced anxiously at the locked front door. Peyton took Zach by the hand and dragged him forward, but Zach is the one who rang the doorbell.

"I'm coming, Peyton! Didn't I tell you not to slam the gosh darn front- fuck! Zach? Is that you? Honey! Honey, you won't believe who's here!"

They stared at each other, and Frankie placed a comforting hand on the small of Zach's back. Zach turned to glare at his feet, and the seconds seemed to stretch on as his father shuffled to the front door. He looked back up and tried to judge if it was disgust or shock that made his parent's faces wrinkle.

"Oh, Zach, _sweetie_ ," She looked as if she wanted to hug him but settled on petting his arm. Time had made their words more hesitant and distance had strained their affections. Still, she looked up at him as though he was still her little boy, and Zach, sensing she was on the verge of tears, pulled his mother in for a hug. His father wrapped his arms around them and Peyton was at the center.

Zach wasn't sure why he had been afraid of this for so long.

\----------

"So, Ari, how did you and Zach meet? I know the whole cute story where you adopted him from the streets...but it can't have REALLY happened like that" His mother started the attack after the table had been set and food placed as a peace offering. Zach choked on his beans and wondered if he could survive this interrogation.

Ari smiled: "No, it's true. Frankie and I found him at the airport and it was Christmas. We couldn't bear the thought so we took him home-"

"Gave him a warm bath and some loving," Frankie cut in and stroked Zach's leg under the table. Zach almost choked again on his water. Could he survive this shit show?

"Is it true that you all sleep in one bed? I saw in one interview that you called it a puppy pile," Peyton asked innocently, but Zach watched as his mother gave Frankie a dark look. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as Zach wondered if he should tell the trueth.

"Um...sometimes," Zach mumbled.

"Not all the time," Ariana finally answered diplomatically, and his mother gave her an approving look. Zach almost rolled his eyes. If his mother was running some sort of secret fan account then she seemed the type that would only reblog pictures of Zariana, Zach thought to himself. He wasn't sure if it was more sad or funny.

"And, um, Frankie. So are you still single or are you really dating that Nick Jonas?" His mother stabbed a slice of ham off the plate, which made it clear that Frankie could be stabbed just as easily if he gave the wrong answer, and glared daggers at Frankie. Frankie didn't seem to notice any of the tension or the mistreatment of pork that was happening.

"Nick Jonas isn't really my type. I like myself a nice Justin Bieber," Frankie's fingers fondled Zach below the table," or Mariah Carey," he added and shared a look with Ariana.

His parents weren't really sure of what to make of that ambiguous answer. His mother took a knife nd cut off any excess fat off her meat then she squinted her eyes like she was ready to cut this BS.

"Zach, you and Ari are dating"

"Yes"

"And you and Frankie are best friends"

"Yes. _Duh_."

"And you all live together?"

"Yes."

"Because you're dating both of them?"

"Yes, uh, I mean... _no_?" Zach groaned and buried his head in his arms as his parents gave him a look of disgust. Yup, that was definitely disgust. He had been tripped up by his mother's fast questions, but there was nothing that he could say in his own defense. It was true.

"We're...we love him very much, Jill," Ariana tried to plead their case but his mother just shook her head and held up her hand to tell them to stop. The only Rance that looked pleased at the news was Peyton whose grin told Zach that he had suspected as much. Tiger and Bella rubbed against Zach's feet, and he petted them to avoid looking at his parents.

"Please. We've only just gotten you back, Zach. Let's not talk about your...um, lifestyle _choices_."

"Mom! This isn't a _choice_. I love both Ari and Frankie very much. They make me feel complete. Just because you've never seen something like this before doesn't mean that it isn't any less real or valid or-"

"Zach! Enough, please, me and your mother would rather not hear any details of your... _affair_. You've made this sort of bad choice in the past that we can't ever accept, but we still love you. Even if we don't agree with your lifestyle," his father cut him off.

Zach bit his tongue, knowing that arguing was useless, but he was reminded why he had run away in the first place. No one cared to hear side of the story or his opinions. Even after all this time, they saw him as a burden.

Frankie rubbed his leg, and Zach leaned into the touch. His mother kept shaking her head and his father had fallen back into silence. There was nothing more to say. Just as they still loved him but couldn't accept what he did, Zach still loved his parents but couldn't accept their beliefs.

\----------

"Well, at least Peyton liked me. He did a bunch of snap chats with me. He even said that he always defended me on his twitter," Frankie punched his pillow and collapsed next to Zach.

Zach sighed.

"They don't _hate_ you, Frankie. They just can't stomach the thought of us... _together_. They would prefer that I was only dating Ari, and you stuck to your side of the bed. I'm sure they had convinced themselves for so long that Ari and I were the only couple, and this all came as an unpleasant shock to them."

"They seemed like good people. I'm sure they were just shocked about the idea of all of us... _together_ ," Ariana defended as she slipped on her sheer nightgown.

"Oh, easy for the girl who was given only the best food and choicest compliments to say. I thought they were going to poison my food before dinner had ended. After we told them about our relationship, Zach's father kept sharpening his knife. These good people still have internalized homophobia and a stringent belief that only monogamous relationships are valid" Frankie snapped and crossed his arms. Zach tried to give him a kiss, but Frankie pushed away the affection.

"They'll come around. Or they'll deal. I've screwed up before in their eyes, and they still love me. Come on, Frankie, they didn't meet the real you. They just thought of you as-"

"The corrupting force that had poisoned their good little boy and turned him into a promiscuous bisexual. I know. They look at me as though you had no choice but to lie back and take my cock. As if Ari had never taken part in our bed. No, blame the queer for everything that you think is 'wrong' with your son. God, it makes me sick," Frankie huffed and Ari crawled over Zach to pepper Frankie's stubborn face with kisses. He relented, arms tight around her waist, and Zach quickly grew excited at the sight of them pressed together.

Ari, her see through nightgown billowed over Frankie's chest, had arched her back and was no pressing languid kisses onto Frankie. They seemed content for a moment, lost in each other's embrace, and Zach watched them appreciatively.

"Fuck them. They'll get over it or risk losing me again," Zach grabbed the sheer night gown to draw Ari's lips closer to his, "Because I'm never giving the two of you up."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you liked this/are excited to see the ending! :)


	6. And That's why I Ran Away

Zach, Frankie, and Ari all came to visit Zach's parents once more before they had to leave Florida, and this time they took a photo for Instagram. Zach captioned it 'Family <3,' and the fans were all shocked to see him reunited. Media outlets were all over the story, and Derrick called them asking what kind of statement they wanted to make to the press. Frankie and Ari looked up at him, and Zach decided, "We are all where we want to be right now. _Together_."

This wasn't to say that Zach's family was a 100% accepting of their relationship. Zach's mother still seemed to favor Ari, as she only asked her for a selfie together, and was happy to ignore Frankie when she congratulated Zach on his beautiful girlfriend. Frankie had continued to smile, but he excused himself to the bathroom.

Besides Peyton and his dogs, Zach thought that the less time he spent with them the better off he was. At least Peyton, unlike his mother, seemed to understand boundaries.

"So how does it work?"

"What do you mean?" Zach gave his mother a side eye as he grabbed the TV remote to lower the volume. Frankie was in the kitchen getting water, and Peyton was upstairs showing Ari the fan videos he had created for 'The Runaways.'

"I mean...do you take _turns_?"

"Oh god, we're not talking about this, Mom. Look, normal couples don't try to explain their sex lives to their _parents_ so I'm certainly not going to explain how it _works_. I swear to god-"

"It's only natural to be curious! Those two are sibling so it's strange how comfortable they would they be sleeping together and sharing-"

" _Mom_!" Zach's face was red as Frankie walked back into the room with his glass, "Please, just drop it. I don't care what you think that we do in bed...because at the end of the day that's our business. Can we just talk about something normal like-like- like-"

"Like the fact that there are a lot of ants on that garbage can," Frankie pointed out and Zach sighed in relief.

"Yah, there _are_ a lot of ants in here," Zach agreed and gazed up lovingly at Frankie. His mother only shook her head and went back in the kitchen to look at the state of the garbage can. It was tense, Zach thought as he held Frankie's hand, but he was glad that his family was willing to accept them. Mostly.

\-----------

Zach took a picture of Ari in her polka dot bikini and Frankie, with his prominent v, in his pink swimming shorts sitting on the hood of Frankie's car. They looked hot, tan bodies pressed close, and he had never been so proud to call them his. He posted it on Instagram with the caption "Drippin' that Grande..."

After the reunion, Zach had driven them to his favorite beach, where his friends had gone to get high back in high school. There was no one there to disturb them but a teenage couple, who were making out, and a thirteen year old, who was suntanning, and the rest of the beach was free. They hadn't been recognized, and Zach sighed with relief as they walked through the sand and no one asked for an autograph. This afternoon was for them and for no one else.

Frankie went to sunbathe, and Zach and Ari went to chill in the cool water. They played Marco Polo for a little and then Zach grew bored and tried to undo her bikini top. Ari ran screaming _Zachary_ , clutching her chest, as he held up the polka dots in victory.

" _Children_ , play nice," Frankie looked at them from under his sunglasses as Ari rolled up next to her brother and hid herself in the blanket. Zach tossed her the bikini top and kneeled down so that his wet hair was dripping onto Frankie.

"Oh, _daddy_ , have I been a bad boy? You going to spank me?" Zach mocked in his Marilyn Monroe voice as Frankie winked at him from under his shades. Everything was sunny and bright with the waves gently rolling in.

Zach, still laughing, impulsively leaned forward to kiss Frankie.

Frankie pushed him away, gasping, and looked around. Zach touched his treacherous lips and realized what he had done in public. How could he have slipped up?

It didn't seem like the two teenagers, who were still kissing, had been paying any attention. The thirteen year old was packing up her things. Zach watched her sprint away, and he wondered how much she had seen. How much had she recorded on her phone?

" _Shit_. I saw her taking selfies out of the corner of my eye...but I can’t be sure she wasn't actually taking pictures of us. Shit. Shit. _Shit_. Of course, we turn a simple outing to the beach into a PR disaster," Frankie groaned, and he pushed away any more affectionate touches from Zach or Ari.

"I-I didn't think, Frankie. I wasn't thinking, but everything felt so nice and peaceful that I wanted to-"

"That's the problem, isn't it? You don't _think_ , Zach. Ever. All you do is feel. And who has to clean up this mess?"

" _Shush_ , Frankie. You're speaking from fear, and you're hurting Zach. He knows what happened was a mistake. He knows that this might cause a lot of trouble. He knows what this could mean for our careers, but we don't even know how much she caught on camera. Maybe she was only taking selfies. Maybe she didn't see anything."

\----------

The leaked photos had spread all over Tumblr like wild fire and sparked twitter trends like #Zachisbi and #Zankiana and #GrandeRanceThreesome before they had even made it back to the Grande’s house. They were screwed.

Derrick had called them and screamed for a whole hour until Zach wanted to hang up and bury his head under the blankets. They were told not to leave the house and to lay low until the next event. After it was over, Joan had brought them all hot coco and told Zach not to stress- this would blow over.

It didn't blow over for a while but just continued to pick up speed as some sleazy internet sites had caught wind of the photos. One was of Zach kissing Ari and pulling off her bikini (she had censored her breasts with her hands). One was of Zach talking to Frankie. The third was of him unmistakably kissing Frankie.The kiss, a simple peck, could be written off as a cheek kiss, but Zach's hand resting intimately on Frankie's lower stomach, almost touching his crotch, was unmistakable. Ari was looking on in the photo as if nothing was amiss. Derrick had told them that it was a blessing that Ari was there because they could just play this off as a part of their ‘close friendship.’

The rumors, which had been burning steadily before, consumed every pop gossip website there was. Twitter was chaos. Tumblr was pandemonium. Boy, their PR had a lot of work to do to convince the public not to believe their own eyes.

It was a good thing that social media could hide as much as it exposed; their twitter accounts were the best way to quench the flames.

_Ranceypants_ : "All the rumours are shit. WTF? Why can't everyone accept that I'm happy w/ my beautiful girlfriend Ari. #nothingisserious"

_Zankie4life_ : "@Ranceypants Then what about the photo? There’s so much smoke...must be a fire."

_Ranceypants_ : "@Zankie4life HA! #delirous"

_Frankiejgrande_ : "Amazing how everyone believes everything they read :)."

Ari's favorited tweets along the lines of 'don't-stir-up-drama,' and their fandom, which had been growing fragmented before, split up into hardcore Zankie believers (who thought Ariana was a beard), passive fans that accepted the story line given, and a handful of Zankiana supporters. It gave Zach a headache to read his dashboard as the fandom policed itself. His DM’s were just as ugly, and he wanted to go back to the days when social media had been fun. He turned off his phone and refused to turn it back on for the weekend.

The only place that they could hide was within themselves. Frankie would hold both of them pressing loving kisses all over their skin as if to reassure them that he was still there. Zach was clingy intertwining their legs, touching, pinching, caressing, and constantly trying to make sure their skin was against one another. Ari liked to be in between the two of them as if she felt safe with their muscular bodies shielding her.  

Zach didn't even want to leave the bed. If he had his way then he would permanently lock their doors and just keep them together forever.

\----------

Zach's mother called him to give him advice, and he hung up after a minute of lecturing. It was hard to stay positive with everyone on all sides of them screaming, and Zach wondered if it was all worth it. Life had been so much simpler before all of this craziness.  

Frankie, who was still replying to Derrick’s texts and responding to people from their PR sector, disappeared into the bathroom for an hour. When he emerged, his eyes were stained red. It was hard on him, having to deny his love for Zach and Ari, and he had to watch them freely kiss each other.

Frankie slept on the other side of the bed as Zach and Ari cuddled. Ariana refused to do anything without Frankie, and she pushed Zach off her when he grew hard. Zach hadn't been forced to jack off alone in...for as long as he could remember. It was lonely.

"Why isn't anyone talking? Frankie, this is what we signed up for. I know it sucks that we can’t kiss and we have to make the public think that only me and Ari are dating. I get it. I'm the one that social media hates to love. They think I'm a queer baiting man-whore that has seduced both of you and is playing you off each other. _Fuck_ , they're all more willing to believe that I'm some scumbag who is cheating on my girlfriend with her brother than that we're all together. You think _that_ doesn't hurt?"

Ariana laughed bitterly, "Oh, are we comparing media images? How about that I'm some silly little- how did they phrase it?- 'used whore who can't open her eyes and see her boyfriend is only fucking her for her brother.' Dear lord, the vocabulary on these children makes me blush. But at this point- what _else_ are they supposed to believe?"

Frankie rolled around and tried to laugh, but it came out like sneer: " _Oh_! Haven't you heard that the tabloids have me sleeping with a different man and woman every week? My conquests will be up to a 100 soon enough. Man. Women. Frankie Grande will fuck them _all_. Who cares about our reputation as long as we're not together?"

"It's messed up. This is all so messed up. When I said I wanted fame, I didn't think that it would come at this price," Zach tentatively touched Frankie's arm, "I only wanted _us_. I wanted the best for _us_ \- success and happiness. Now _us_ has become...they're breaking us apart."

"We won't let them," Frankie promised as he kissed Zach.

They were all cuddled tightly together. Afraid to let go. They couldn't sleep.

"Let's each say one thing that we don't know about each other," Zach suggested, "Maybe it'll help us sleep and prepare for tomorrow's flight back to New York and all the shows and interviews and media coverage that will follow."

"Okay. I once stole a chapstick," Ari admitted, "Just once. Just because I could. But I was so afraid that I came back to the store the next day and slipped it back in."

"Why am I not surprised? God, you're such a good kid," Zach laughed. The tension from before was gone.

"I actually...I actually _have_ had a lot of sexual partners in the past. Like a 100. You know that I used to be quite the sex addict," Frankie admitted and Zach murmured in admiration, "But I’ve never confessed that you're the only two I've loved. And it makes me sad sometimes when I think that I can never marry you both. For practical reasons, you two will probably marry, and if we have a ceremony then I’ll be the fucking best man."

Ari leaned over Zach to hold Frankie’s hand, “It’s just _paper_. We’d have a private ceremony if you wanted, and you wouldn't have to be the best man...”

Frankie squeezed her hand and they lay there in comfortable silence for a moment. Zach absentmindedly stroked Ariana's hair, "I once...I once fucked a girl without a condom. Only once. She was the first girl I had ever sex with. She told me it was okay and that she did it all the time and I could just pull out. Except I didn't pull out in time. And she- she got _pregnant_."

Frankie let go of Ari’s hand and sat up, " _Zach_! Is there something that you need to tell us? Did she have the child? Why the hell would you keep this sort of thing a _secret_ from us. What if the media finds this girl or she decides she wants you to pay-"

"She won't tell! I mean she _can't_. She's dead," Zach explained but his voice was shaking. Frankie had lain back down but Ari was silent with dread.

"I- I was young, and I knew parents would pressure me to marry her or accept responsibilities if they had found out. I had been accepted to University, and I didn't want to be trapped down. So, I told her that if she really loved me she would get an- an _abortion_. She cried. She wouldn't eat. She wouldn't talk to me. So I told her if she got an abortion I would marry her and we could have another one later. I...I _lied_. Then I left for University, and I found out a year later what had happened. She hung herself. She left me a letter, which I never read, but my mother was snooping through my room and found it. My mother told me I was going to hell for what I had done. So I...I ran away. Yep, that's the fucking story. That's it."

They lay there in silence, and Zach could barely believe that he had spoken of his sins out loud. He could see her face now, not wrecked with grief or pale with death, but full of life and mischief. Zach didn't dare to utter her name- afraid to anger her ghost.

"I'm so...so sorry, Zach. I can't believe you had to live with this burden," Frankie managed to say as he continued to stroke him.

"I'm not fucking innocent! I'm not a poor, misguided boy. I fucked her. I lied. I made her abort...it. I ran away. I ran away to a beautiful and glamorous life full of kind and loving people when I didn't deserve any of it."

"Zach, when you came to us we had _nothing_ , and everything that we have now we've built- _together_. You found us. We made the Runaways. How many lives do you think we've saved with our music? How many young girls do you think our songs have touched and helped to cope? Zach, the past is not something you can fix, but the future is ours. You have _us_ ," Ari spoke, as usual, with more wisdom than her body could contain.

"There is hope. We have now. We have our music. We have _us_ ," Frankie promised, and Zach realized that he was right.

Zach had spent so much time trying to not think of the past and running away from the dark deeds that he hadn't had time to appreciate the light that he was surrounded by. Frankie and Ari were glowing stars in his universe. His heart, which had been like a black hole, was now full of their light. Even social media comments and public opinion didn't seem that important anymore. The truth was stronger than any of the lies that had blinded the world, and the truth would protect them from any pain or hatred. They knew the truth, and it was enough.

Zach had more to be happy about then he had to mourn. How many people could say that they had loved and been loved? How many could say that they had achieved everything they hoped for? How many could slumber warm and unafraid of tomorrow?

They fell asleep- _together_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a wild ride. Sad this fic is over, but happy with how it came out!
> 
> Leave a comment/kudo if u enjoyed the ride too :)


End file.
